The Forgotten Son
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Recently being abandoned by his father Lord Voldemort for being declared as a squib. Hadrian riddle was taken to a whole new world. where is Magic was finally Unleashed, being friends with a storm dragon and Lord and head Chancellor of a monster Nation? Hadrian riddle is now known as Rimuru Tempest. Also this yaoi story


**I'm just letting you guys know and right now that I am not stealing or copyrighting someone else's work I've been given permission by this author That the story is based off and I give full credit to those who inspired me to write this fanfic. Please note that this story is yaoi or bi based you have been warned. also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for those who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

It was the first of December when _it_ happened - the worst storm in the history of both Muggle and Magical folk alike hit the coast of Scotland. And it was during this very night that a tall yet slender man apparated right into the proposed 'eye' of the storm. The man was in his early thirties, with a head full of long thin ebony hair and a pair of becoming emerald green eyes. He was none other than one - Tom Marvelo Riddle.

"Daddy? Where are we?" a young voice asked curiously. The boy peeked his head out of the thick, warm shawl that his father had carefully wrapped about his person, as he studied his surroundings in awe. The child, who looked to be around the age of five, was almost an exact copy of his father. He had the same pair of bright, emerald green eyes, the aristocratic nose, and lastly his father's high cheekbones. The only thing that was different about him was his head of messy, wavy black hair - his mother's, as his father had once mentioned fondly. As he waited for his father's answer, the boy gave him a warm smile and snuggled trustingly against his shoulder.

Tom shook his head sadly, mindlessly ruffling his son's hair. "It doesn't matter," he said quietly, almost to himself. Tom flinched as his son nodded absently and snuggled closer against him. He turned away, carefully avoid his son's gaze...knowing that the warmth and honesty that he saw in them would be his undoing. "It'll be over soon, m'boy. Soon," he whispered, tightening his hold on his child. Feeling his doubts and fears start to grow, Tom forcefully squashed them down within a moment's notice. He didn't want to do this...he didn't...

...there was no other choice.

A child, especially one who carried his blood, would be the death of him. Tom knew that should his enemies manage to get their hands on the boy, death would seem like a lover's caress for his son. At first, he had been willing to risk it, planning to start training the boy at a young age so that, given time, his son would be able to defend himself. A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

His plan had failed completely.

The boy, his beloved son, was the embodiment of all the things that he hated. The things that he had once planned to destroy the moment he gained immortality. Unconsciously, Tom wrapped his arms tighter against the bundle of clothes that his son was in, causing the boy to squeak at the pressure.

The boy...was a squib.

"Hadrian?" he whispered softly, staring gently down at his child. "There is something I need to tell you."

The boy gave him a toothy smile, his emerald green eyes focused upon his father's face. "What?" he asked curiously. "Tell tell," he chanted happily.

Tom stared at his son's face for a long moment as he mentally drank in every detail. This was the last time he would ever see his child again, hear the boy's shrieks of laughter, and feel the boy's sunny presence. "Hadrian," he whispered softly as he looked away, unable to face his son. "I want to say goodbye," he said slowly. "There is something that I need to do. I...I will be leaving for awhile." Sneaking a glance at his son, Tom was surprised to see the confused expression plastered upon Hadrian's face.

"Y-you go away?"

"Yes, I am going away," he said as evenly as he could.

Hadrian was quiet for a second as he stared into his father's eyes. The boy's troubled expression disappeared as an idea popped into existence. "Then I'll go with you!" he declared stoutly, giving his father a warm hug. "I'll be with you forever."

Tom didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his son's words. "T-that isn't possible, Hadrian," he whispered softly, his voice growing hoarse with emotion. "The path that I'm taking is too dangerous for you. It is a journey that I need to make myself." _The Dark would never tolerate someone as undeniably Light as you, child. If it wouldn't kill you, then I, as its vessel, might._

His eyes darkened with pain as he imagined waking up to sight of his son's sunken emerald green eyes staring accusingly at him. _Dead._ Tom flinched, a hint of hysteria tingling his thoughts. _How is this any better? Instead of letting my subconscious Dark side kill him, I'm actively allowing him to die. His hands would be soaked in blood either way._

Coward.

Tom looked away, his arms tightening automatically around his child. He knew the real reason why he was doing this…why he was here in the middle of this frozen wasteland with his heir. _I don't want to kill him…not that way. _If he allowed the boy to stay as he delved deeper in the Dark Arts, chances are, he would slip and torture or even kill his son. Hadrian deserved better.

This was the only way.

As if feeling his father's resolve, Hadrian's body shook in fear. "But...but I can help you!" he said desperately, large, fat tears forming in his emerald green eyes. "I'll...I'll do anything! J-just don't leave me!"

Tom looked away.

"Y-you can't leave!" he stuttered out, "You promised me!"

Tom sighed softly as he recalled his promise to his Hadrian a few years back. "I sorry," he said once again. Bowing his head in defeat, he slowly took out his favorite silver dagger and handed it over to Hadrian. "Take this," he said softly, "You deserve it more than I ever will. As long as you have that...I shall always be with you."

_The Slytherin name and legacy will die with you. _Tom thought sadly, as he forcefully relinquished his magical hold on the item._ You are my true heir, Hadrian. There will be no one after you; no one else to carry the Ancient and Noble name of Slytherin. I will be the last of our kind._

Hadrian flinched back, causing the silver dagger to fall into the snow. "I won't! I don't want a knife! I...I just don't want you to leave!'

Tom forcibly made himself let go of his child, placing the small bundle of blankets onto the snow. His eyes darkened in pain as Hadrian grabbed his robes and held on. His hands shook as he gently pried his boy's fingers off his robes.

This was it. This was goodbye.

He could do this.

Tom glanced back at his son one last time and leaned forward to kiss the boy on the forehead. "May Merlin be with you," he whispered softly, before disappearing with a soft pop. However, before he left, Hadrian caught sight of a single tear trailing down his father's face...

"I love you m'boy..."

A loud scream could be heard throughout the manor as the Lord and head Chancellor of the Jura Tempest Federation alliance. was panting and trying to catch his breath, as tears ran down his cheek as his bluish silver hair clinging to his face as it was moist from the sweat.

As a large group of footsteps could be heard running through the manor heading towards the head Chancellors and Lord's room. the door was kicked opened to show. Benimaru the Samurai General, Shion a Samurai and Lord Rimuru's personal secretary, Souei Lord Rimuru's faithful spy. Hakuro an Instructor who teaches the art of swordsmanship to his lord Rimuru, Ranga chooses to serve Rimuru, after he and his pack evolved into Tempest Wolves, Rigurd who appointed by Rimuru as the Goblin King to govern over the goblins in Tempest, and lastly Kaijin a dwarven blacksmith famous for his crafts.

"Lord Rimuru are you okay!" they all shouted only to be in shock to see their lord in tears. As Rimuru looked around the room and said in a confused voice "what was that? who am I? where am I?"

"Master are you all right?" Ranga asked as he walked closer to his master and laying his large like wolf head on Rimuru's lap, and the moment he did Rimuru run his hand through Ranga's soft fur. "I don't understand, it was like I'm waking up from the longest dream… no, it wasn't a dream but a memory of something long past." Rimuru thought as he smiled at his servants and followers" I'm sorry for waking you all, I'm all right please go back to bed." Rimuru said as his tears Continue to run down his cheeks. His emerald green eyes looking towards the full moon that was shining through his window in wonder as his gaze darkened, as a certain image flicker to the front of his mind. _Tom Riddle._ The one man who he had loved and trusted above all. The one man who had attempted to murder him. His magic thrummed dangerously as it reacted to his anger and pain.

_I want to hate him._

_I wish I could afford to hate him. _To be honest, he didn't' know what to think about his…father. The man had been his sole companion and playmate for his first few years of life. The man had loved him from the bottom of his heart. And even if his actions had been regrettable in the end, he did it out of love. Many families often locked up and even tortured their squib children in some mad hope of cleansing the blemish from their magical family tree. Rimuru sighed once again. In that regard, he had to be thankful that his father had chosen to stray from the typical mold.

_But he betrayed me all the same._

Rimuru thought as he never noticed that he started to sing a haunting melody that will haunt the hearts of those who hear it.

_Ever on and on, I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see and I can't break free- I'm__  
__Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was, Uncertainty  
Enveloping my mind till I can't break free__  
__And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real__  
__But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel__  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
__And I wish that I can feel, feeling nothing but the light__  
You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back  
Because everything would change and all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it though the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken of the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad?  
Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see, I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, __if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white__  
Ever on and on, I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see and I can't break free- I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was, Uncertainty  
Enveloping my mind till I can't break free  
And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I can feel, feeling nothing but the light  
You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back  
Because everything would change and all will fade to black  
If I make another move, If I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart, There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, If I'm crying in the light  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are are?  
Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can  
If I open up my eyes, there'd be no more going back  
Because I'd throw it all away, and it all will fade to black_

Once done singing Rimuru slowly started to fall back to sleep, not knowing what's going to happen next. Unknown to Rimuru Tempest his song will be haunting the one man who hurt him the most while his magic brings the wizarding world to the Jura Tempest Federation. And who will the light and dark side react to this change?


End file.
